Hello
by LoliCakes27
Summary: A girl walking in he streets, meets a man.
1. Chapter 1

hello...

"Hey! Mother! Look! It's a dog!"

"No no, Marcy, its dangerous and disgusting! You don't know what they could do!"

"But, mother, its just a puppy. We can take care-"

"NO. No, means no."

"Okay.. Mother..."

This is what my mother always said. It was what she lived by. When a stranger said hi or greetings, my mother wouldn't let me talk to anyone. My mother was all about how the strangers could hurt you or try to kidnap you. I ever thought that was true. Soon, no one in town said a word to us when they walked past us.

My friends were the only one that would talk to me on the streets. Even then, when my friends said hi, i knew my mother would glare at them. Everyone else would almost say something, but they would just close their mouth shut and just walk past. No one would even look at me, and just walk on by.

But, occasionally my mother would leave the house to go somewhere. This was the only time I could go out freely and be outside, alone! And I could greet people all I want, yes! Yes! I quickly got ready, and walked out the door.

While walking on the streets, a man walked up to me. He had glasses, and somehow managed to look dark and evil, terrifying really. He looked kind of scary and so.. tall. Like he was a giant who was looking down at a little creature. He wore a black coat, and he smiled creepily as he looked down at me.

As he looked down, he asked a strange question saying,

"Are you alone? Hmm. You don't look old enough to walk around the streets alone. It's very dangerous. You better be careful of strange people..."

To me, he looked stranger than ever. With his creepy smile (and voice), I was slowly trying to escape out of the man's sight.

But at that moment he was smiling awkwardly and looking at me as if he was scanning me.

"Hmm, yes… you are perfect for my next experiment. I am sure you will enjoy this one… How about I make you wear a blue dress, and I can switch your eyes with that boy's… Let's… take you home shall we?"

I had no idea what this man was saying, but with the words he said, I knew that… I had to run. By the time I knew it, i was running. Running. Running home.

"WAIT! I need to show you something! I can make you happy!"

"NO!"

I ran into a girl who was walking in the streets, and she looked down at me, and looked at the man behind me.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"MARIA! Get… her…"

The girl looked at me, and had a face that seemed worried.

"But, Doctor, she is only a chil-"

"Shut! Just get her!"

She looked down at me and quickly tried to grab me by the hand.

"NO NO No! Get away!"

I ran down the streets, and there seemed to be no one in town. It seemed that i was the only one who was running away from the man.

As I looked back, I saw how mad the man looked behind, while the girl was running as fast as she could, and keeping her eyes onto me.

"Please, stay still. This is for your own good."

I felt my feet becoming sore, and my breathe becoming heavier and heavier

She was about to catch up and as I was becoming slower and slower, something hit. Something was hurting. Something was weird. I was weird. I was hallucinating. I was… bleeding? The red liquid was spreading on my clothes, as I collapsed to the ground and saw the girl with a knife in her hand.

"Wh.. eh.. y… why… pl… eee…."

My eyes were slowly starting to close. I wish I hadn't gone out without mother's permission. I wish I But before i knew I was going to die, I heard these words;

"Sorry"

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I was suggested to make more chapters, but I didn't know how to go on with it, but I tried my best.**

When I woke up, I found myself lying on a bed… in a cell. I thought that I had died, but apparently not. I was lightly stabbed in the stomach, but luckily, mother had always told me to wrap myself with a towel or something. The girl stabbed me perfectly where I had my towel wrapped around.. I looked around, and laid still in the bed. I was not sure what to do, so I woke up from the bed and thought that I had to at least try something, when I heard footsteps. Footsteps that were coming near.

I quickly got into the bed, pretending that I was asleep, when I heard the door open. I kept my eyes closed, hoping that the person would go away. But instead, I was picked up from the bed and taken somewhere. I opened my eyes, and saw the girl that stabbed me hold me in her arms. I looked ahead, and saw that she was heading to a room, which did not seem welcoming.

"Oh, lady, are you awake?"

The voice surprised me, but it ended up being the girl. I nodded slightly, but I was afraid of what was going to happen to me.

"Uhh, where are you taking me?"

She frowned a bit and answered with an answer that scared me a little.

"I am taking you to a place where you will never have to suffer again."

I never knew what she meant, but when she got to the room, I thought to scream. The room... had blood splattered everywhere, and I tried to shove the girl, in hopes of her dropping me for a chance to escape. But she was tightly holding me, and she would not let go. Then, she set me down on a table and I was afraid.

"it's okay; this is just a checkup. Now relax…"


End file.
